Reinkarnasi Kami ( Our Reincarnation )
by Yuka Dewantari
Summary: Semuanya berawal dari Rin yang terluka dihajar oleh sekumpulan anak tak dikenal. Membuat Len marah dan dendam dengan mereka sampai ajal menjemputnya mengusul Rin. Sampai ia diberi kesempatan kedua untuk berinkarnasi lagi bersama Rin. Len memutuskan untuk menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk membalaskan dendam pada mereka yang kini sudah beranjak dewasa. Penasaran? Klik Judulnya yuk.
1. Dia Pergi

Reinkarnasi Kami

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha Corption, , Crypton Future Media, Inc.

Kembali Yuka-chan pengen membuat fanfic Vocaloid baru lagi nih, Kali ini Yuka-chan akan memasukkan tokoh utama dari Vocaloid yaitu Rin dan Len. Jadi bagi kalian para penggemar si kembar ini tidak salahnya untuk membaca fanfic ini deh.

Pertama Yuka-chan terinsprirasi membuat fanfic ini karena Yuka-chan tidak sengaja mendengarkan sebuah lagu Vocaloid berjudul Tesho Sho Tensho dari Hatsune Miku kalo di indonesiakan berarti reinkarnasi apa gitu. Nadanya dan lirik agak dark gitu. Nah karna itu Yuka-chan mencoba iseng membuat fanfic tentang reinkarnasi deh.

Ada beberapa dark scene disini, semoga kalian menikmati fanfic buatan saya ini okay dan jangan lupa ke kamar mandi dulu buang air sebelum tidur yak.

Good Reading GUYS

.

.

( Peringatan : TYPO, Cerita Karakter Gaje, Salah Kata, OOC, Salah EYD, dsb )

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **( Len POV )**

Rambutnya halus berwarna pirang, dia manis seperti anak kucing, suka memakai bando pita putih di kepalanya, kulitnya putih bersihseperti marshmellow lembut, senyumnya seperti pelangi terbalik melengkung selalu berwarna mewarnai hari hariku.

Dia bernama Kagamine Rin. Selain ia adalah adik kembarku, dia juga saudara kembar jadi aku paling tua disini. Tapi anehnya ia lebih aktif dan berani daripadaku. Rin sering mengikuti kegiatan di SD dan bisa akrab berteman dengan siapapun, sangat suka mencicipi jeruk. Tidak kusadari, aku mulai mengagumi dirinya.

Meskipun kami adalah saudara kembar yang memiliki wajah sama persis dan jika saja aku tidak mengucir rambut pirangku dan membiarkan terurai mungkin saja tidak ada seseorangpun bisa membedakan kami. Namun sifat kami ini saling bertolak belakang tapi entah kenapa kami jarang bertengkar malahan kami bisa akur satu sama lain.

Kadang aku menggunakan persamaan kami untuk mengerjai teman temanku atau jika aku lagi males, adikku ini bisa menyamar menjadi aku, menggantikanku pergi apalagi adikku tipenya suka pergi keluar rumah. Beda denganku yang sering menghabiskan waktu belajar di rumah.

Namun, meskipun aku ini orangnya tipe rumahan, aku juga sering menemani Rin pergi keluar terutama ke tempat jauh karena entah kenapa saat dia pergi agak jauh dariku aku merasa tidak enak terjadi sesuatu padanya oleh sebab itu aku akan tetap mengawasinya.

Salah satu tempat yang sering kami kunjungi adalah taman kota, banyak fasilitas bermain, bangku taman, dan juga air mancur disana. Meskipun kami sudah kelas enam SD sebentar lagi kami akan masuk SMP tapi Rin masih asyik bermain disana terutama ayunan.

Kami tidak terpisahkan, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Rin, karena bisa dibilang dia adalah sahabat sekaligus saudara kembar satu satunya. Memang aku sedikit egois, tapi aku tidak mau Rin pergi dari sisiku.

Hari ini tidak biasanya, Rin mengajakku mengunjungi taman pada malam hari katanya ia ingin bermain ayunan lagi untuk terahir kalinya. Hampir saja aku lupa, besok siang kami akan pindah rumah ke luar kota jadi yah mungkin ini kesempatan kami bermain di taman untuk terakhir kali, jadi tidak heran Rin mengajakku sampai membangunkanku.

Rin dan aku duduk di ayunan, ia mengayunkan tubuhnya ke depan dan ke belakang. Dia terlihat tersenyum ceria tapi aku bisa merasakan ia sangat sedih dibalik senyumannya itu.

"Wah, sayang sekali ya, kita udah harus pindah besok, padahal aku sangat menyukai taman dan kota ini" ujarnya sambil menatap langit berbintang diatasnya dan gedung gedung berhiasan cahaya lampu mereka. Kebetulan taman yang kami tempati ini berada di atas bukit kecil jadi kami bisa melihat keindahan kota dari atas sini.

"Iya..," tanggapku memandangnya yang masih menatap langit, membuatku juga ikutan ikutan menatap keatas

"Semua kenangan kita semenjak kita lahir tertanam disini, aku rasa sangat berat meninggalkan kota ini, teman teman kita, kakek nenek, bahkan pemilik toko semuanya baik baik, aku tidak sanggup mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka" sambungnya lagi, ia kemudian mulai menangis. Meskipun dia periang dan aktif tapi dia cengeng banget kalau mengangkut soal orang orang terdekatnya bahkan melihat kucing terluka saja dia sampai menangis keras.

Meskipun aku jarang bersosialisasi dibanding dirinya tapi kuakui pernyataannya memang benar orang orang disini semuanya baik pada kita. Bagiku mengucapkan selamat tinggal bukan masalah sulit bagiku tapi untuknya kurasa dia akan menangis lagi.

"Benar, tapi tenang saja, pasti kau akan mendapat teman baru dan ada aku yang akan terus bersamamu" ucapku sambil menenangkan Rin dan memegang pundak Rin yang masih menangis. Ia memandangku terharu lalu tersenyum lagi sambil mengucapkan terima kasih padaku.

"Rin, kalau aku boleh bertanya..." aku memandang Rin dengan tatapan datar, "Tumben kamu mengikat rambutmu kebelakang biasanya kau menggerainya, ada apa gerangan" tanyaku penasaran semenjak perjalanan kami kemari.

"Oh ini, entah, lagi pengen jadi mengucir rambutku seperti ini, biar sama kayak Kak Len" jawab Rin polos sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut pirangnya. Sekarang kami benar benar mirip apalagi hari ini ia memakai celana pendek, biasanya ia memakai rok pendek. Bahkan mungkin kami tidak bisa dibedakan perempuan dan laki laki sekarang.

"Kau ini...," Rin mulai tertawa setelah aku mencubit pipinya yang temben, aku senang ia kembali semula menjadi gadis periang dan bersemangat. Meskipun aku tahu ia sangat bersedih namun aku ingin melihatnya kuat menghadapi semua ini.

"Kak Len, aku haus nih, aku pengen beli minuman disana" pintanya menunjuk sebuah supermarket di dekat taman.

"Jadi kau ingin kakakmu yang tampan ini membelikan minuman untuk adik nakal sepertimu" ujarku sambil melipat tangan, aku menggodanya aku ingin melihat reaksinya..

"Semuanya salah, aku tidak nakal dan kakak juga nggak tampan, aku haus pengen minum" sifat manjanya kambuh lagi, sialan dia mengejekku jelek. Tapi kuanggap ini hanya bercanda lalu aku berdiri dari bangku ayunan.

"Hihihihi, baiklah kau tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan membelikan minuman untukmu tapi kau harus mengganti uangnya dengan uang tabunganmu ya" ucapku lalu aku pergi meninggalkan adikku yang masih dengan wajah cemberut karena ucapanku. Aku hanya tertawa geli dalam hati.

Untung saja aku membawa uang tadi, jadi aku tidak perlu jauh jauh harus kembali ke rumah mengambil uang. Masalahnya kalau sudah mengangkut keinginan Rin, sudah pasti kalau tidak terpenuhi, ia akan menangis meraung raung di tanah seperti anak kecil meskipun memang kami masih anak anak mau menginjak remaja.

Aku membeli dua susu kotak, susu rasa pertama rasa jeruk kesukaan Rin sedangkan rasa susu kotakku rasanya cokelat campuran rasa pisang. Setelah membayar di kasir, sebenarnya aku sedikit menyesal membeli di supermarket ini karena harganya yang terlalu mahal untuk anak usia kami tetapi ini semuanya demi memenuhi keinginan Rin.

Bulan purnama sudah menunjukkan wujudnya diatasku, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas. Jarang jarang aku bisa melihat bulan purnama sejelasnya ini di depan mataku, di depan supermarket aku menutup mataku lalu aku menghirup nafasku dan membuangnya.

Mataku melihat ke depan tempat dimana Rin berada di ayunan, akan tetapi aku melihat Rin sedang dihajar oleh sekumpulan anak anak. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas Rin terlihat kesakitan dan aku bisa melihat luka memarnya dari jauh.

Sontak saja aku langsung berlari ke tempat Rin, aku tidak tahan adik kembarku diperlakukan seperti itu. Dan saat saat terakhir aku melihat Rin ditendang kepalanya sampai ia mengenai tiang ayunan, iapun pingsan di tempat.

"Rin...,"teriakku histeris menghampiri Rin yang pingsan, aku memegang badan Rin lemah dan terluka sambil menangis, aku tidak tahu alasan mereka memperlakukan Rin sampai seperti ini tapi ini benar benar sudah keterlaluan.

Aku mencoba menghajar salah satu dari mereka, tapi karena aku kalah jumlah dan kuat dengan mudah mereka langsung membuatku jatuh ke tanah sampai membuat kacamataku terlempar jauh ke tanah.

"Kalian benar benar bodoh, sangat bodoh, kenapa kalian menghajarnya" di sela sela menangis aku mendengar seorang gadis berteriak pada mereka. Aku tidak melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena aku tidak memakai kacamataku. Teriakan gadis itu membuat pandangan anak anak ini teralih padanya. Mereka terlihat menunduk.

"Maafkan kami" ucap mereka meminta maaf pada gadis berteriak tadi. Aku yakin gadis berambut toska itu adalah pemimpin kelompok ini karena keberadaannya membuat lemah anak anak ini.

"Sudahlah, untuk menutupi jejak, kalian buat pingsan anak yang satunya dulu" ucap gadis berteriak berambut toska tersebut sambil meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Aku bisa mendengar nada kesal darinya. Jadi dia tidak datang menyelamatkan kami.

Lalu sesuai dengan perintah gadis berambut toska itu, aku langsung dihajar sampai babak belur dan kemudian akupun dibuat pingsan. Di sebelum aku pingsan aku sempat melihat siapa anak anak yang menghajar aku dan Rin tadi, kelihatannya mereka berumur sama dengan kami namun aku hanya bisa melihat warna rambut mereka dari kejauhan. Tiga perempuan berwarna rambut hijau, toska, dan pink. Dua laki laki berwarna biru dan ungu.

Aku tidak percaya, bulan purnama yang seharusnya bisa menerangi hari indah kami sebelum pindah rumah namun sekarang menjadi bencana bagi kami. Aku menutup mataku sambil memeluk badan Rin yang juga tergeletak di tanah.

"Mereka, mereka, mereka... akan kubalas kalian atas perlakuan kalian pada Rin" batinku lalu akupun pingsan di tanah.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

 **Ada yang pernah ngerasain dango?**

 **Jadi pengen sih makan karena sering melihat tokoh anime makan dango jadi penasaran deh rasanya. Apakah asin, manis, atau tawar?**

 **Halah malah bahas dango. Akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertama, entah kenapa akhir akhir ini pengen buat fanfic fandom Vocaloid. Ya meskipun banyak ya gaje dan aneh sih wkwkwkwkwk.**

 **Sebagai hadiah kalian sudah sampe disini, Yuka-chan akan menjelaskan tentang chapter ini, Jadi disini Len dan Rin adalah sepasang kembar berusia 12 tahun, Len sangat menyayangi Rin adiknya. Sampai saat mereka sedang bermain di taman, Rin dihajar oleh sekumpulan anak misterius. Tidak tahu alasannya mereka menghajar Rin, hal ini tentu saja membuat Len sangat dendam dengan mereka. Disinilah awal terjadinya konflik..**

 **Penasaran bagaimana kisah selanjutnya, tunggu chapter duanya yak**

 **Itu saja yang bisa Yuka-chan sampaikan disalam penutup ini, kalau ada yang tahu rasa dango bisa ketik review dibawah. Dan jangan lupa di follow, favorite, dan review nih fanfic okey. Arigatou Minna.**


	2. Peri

Reinkarnasi kami

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid@Cryton, Yamaha, Internet.co

Kita pasti pernah merasa kehilangan dan oleh karena itu kita diberi rasa trauma agar kita tidak kehilangan lagi.

Halo my friend tidak kusangka sudah jadwalnya update ya, kali ini Yuka-chan pengen nge post lanjutan fanfic "Reinkarnasi Kami" dengan tokoh utama kita Rin dan Len.

Juga Yuka-chan minta maaf gak bisa update kemarin dikarenakan laptop saya lagi di service sama bentar lagi UTS jadi harus belajar deh

Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya, kita langsung saja scroll ke bawah semua para hadirin yang lagi megang HP/laptop

.

.

.

.

(Normal P.O.V)

Len terbangun,"Aouw, kepalaku, eeh aku dimana ini" ucap Len menemukan dirinya sudah terbaring di kamar rumah sakit. Pandangan matanya lumayan kabur karena tidak mengenakan kacamata sambil melihat sekeliling tempat tersebut.

Len melihat beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan tidak lupa dengan kepalanya yang sudah terbalut perban.

"Len, akhirnya kau sadar juga" terdengar suara yang tidak asing lagi bagi Len, siapa lagi kalau bukan kedua orangtuanya Lily dan Kiyoteru

Mereka langsung memeluk Len yang masih duduk di ranjang pasien tersebut

"Eeh, Mama Papa, kenapa aku bisa di rumah sakit"tanya Len dengan suara lirih. Dirinya penasaran dan ingin tahu penyebabnya ia bisa berada disini.

"Kami tidak tahu mengapa kau bisa seperti ini karena saat kami sedang mencarimu dan Rin, kami menemukan kalian berdua sudah pingsan di taman dengan beberapa luka di tubuh kalian" jelas Kiyoteru sambil memegang tangan anak laki laki satu satunya ini.

Len teringat dirinya dan Rin sempat berada di taman dan saat itu dia dan Rin sempat dihajar oleh sekumpulan anak misterius berambut warna warni.

"Rin, Rin, dimana dia?" tanya Len terlihat kebingungan, sekarang ia malah kuatir dengan kondisi Rin daripada dirinya. Kepalanya yang masih terbalut perban menoleh kesana kemari mencari dimana Rin.

Kiyoteru dan Lily menunduk, alis mereka berkerut dan perlahan air mata mereka mulai keluar.

"Len..., Rin..., dia meninggal dunia tadi pagi... Tepat saat kau dan Rin masuk ke rumah sakit" jawab Lily disela tangisnya lalu ia memeluk badan suaminya.

Laki laki muda berambut senada dengan ibunya tersebut menatap ibunya dengan tatapan tidak percaya...

"Apa...? Benarkah itu...? Hehehe Rin mati?"tanya Len sedikit tertawa sampai tidak percaya dengan perkataan ibundanya tersebut.

Lily dan Kiyoteru hanya mengangguk lemas dan memberi semangat pada Len sambil memeluknya.

Len teringat kenangan bersama yang selalu ia lakukan bersama Rin dan kini semuanya kandas.

"Rin..., hiks-hiks.., mengapa ia bisa pergi meninggalkanku duluan huhuhu" Len akhirnya menangis, ia tidak percaya saudara satu satunya sekaligus teman sehidup sematinya pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama lamanya.

"Kata dokter ia mengalami benturan keras di kepala belakangnya jadi bagian otaknya tidak bisa diselamatkan"jawab Kiyoteru sambil mengusap air matanya. Kiyoteru juga sangat sayang dengan anak perempuannya tersebut jadi jangan heran ia menangis kehilangan putri manisnya tersebut.

"Riiiiiinnnnn... " ia berteriak kencang lalu Len kembali menangis, sampai selimutnya dipenuhi dengan air mata kehilangan.

(Len P.O.V)

Sudah sebulan setelah kabar meninggal Rin, kini aku harus mengikuti sekolah di kota baruku ini setelah melalui masa penyembuhan di rumah sakit.

Dan untuk yang pertama kali aku berangkat sekolah tanpa Rin disampingku

Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya bahkan di hari pertama di sekolah baruku aku tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar juga aku tidak tertarik untuk berteman dengan siapapun.

Hanya Rin saja yang dapat membantuku mendapat teman baru karena sifat aktifnya. Tapi sekarang dirinya sudah tidak ada.

Aku juga masih memikirkan siapa pelaku yang menghajar Rin dan aku di taman dulu. Ingin sekali aku membalas perbuatan mereka lakukan terhadap Rin.

Tidak kusangka bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, aku memanfaatkan hal ini untuk tidur di kelas menunggu jam masuk lagipula aku tidak terlalu lapar. Selagi teman teman lain menghabiskan bekal mereka.

"Kau tidur lagi?"

Tiba tiba aku mendengar suara yang sangat familiar muncul di pendengaranku, "Suara.. Suara siapa ini?"

Aku terbangun mencari asal suara tersebut namun aku melihat kelasku yang tadinya ramai menjadi sepi dan suasana kelasnya menjadi agak gelap dengan cahaya matahari terbenam menghiasi kelasku.

Aku heran apakah aku ketiduran di kelas sampai sore. Kemudian aku melihat sekeliling kelasku dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut Pirang sama seperti diriku dengan pakaian hitam blues dan rok pendek berwarna sama dengan sepatu boots tinggi. Dia terlihat membelakangiku menghadap papan tulis kelas

Kakiku mendekatinya perlahan, namun saat dia berbalik, mataku terbelalak lebar melihat gadis ini adalah Rin.

"Rin..., kau masih hidup?"tanyaku tak percaya melihat Rin berada di depanku.

"Apakah aku sedang bermimpi sekarang?" kedua mataku tidak lepas dari gadis di depanku ini.

"Hihihi, perlu kau ketahui, aku ini bukan Rin tahu" jawab gadis ini sambil tersenyum simpul dan misterius.

Len kaget, "Bukan Rin? Lalu kau siapa? Mengapa wajah dan rambutmu sangat mirip dengan Rin?" padahal aku berpikir jika benar gadis ini Rin, aku ingin sekali memeluknya

"Pertama perkenalkan namaku Aoki, aku ini adalah seorang peri yang mengambil wujud beberapa orang, terus alasan mengapa aku mirip dengan Rin karena aku ingin saja pakai wujud Rin agar kau bisa nyaman dengan wujudku ini"jawab gadis bernama Aoki itu dengan santai

"Peri? Aku yakin pasti aku sedang bermimpi dan apa tujuanmu denganku?" aku mencubit lengannya namun tidak terjadi apa apa. Dalam bayanganku sosok peri adalah berukuran kecil, imut, cantik, dan memiliki sayap beda dengan gadis ini yang terlihat misterius dan tidak menunjukkan wujud aslinya.

"Apa-apaan ini kok aku gak bisa bangun"

"Siapa bilang kalo ini mimpi?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Hah kau ini terlalu keras kepala dan sering bertanya, jadi bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan pertanyaanmu"ujar Aoki yang kini sudah duduk diatas meja.

"Sudah wajarkan orang bingung bertanya" ucapku tidak mau kalah dengan lawan bicaranya ini.

Gadis itu menghela nafas, "Oke oke, aku akan langsung pada intinya saja, jadi aku ini mulai tertarik padamu"

"Tertarik padaku?"

"Yups, aku dengar bahwa adik kembarmu meninggal dunia seminggu yang lalu" jawab Aoki serius

Aku membuang mukaku, jujur aku masih tidak bisa melupakan kenyataan paling menyedihkan itu aku ingin sekali waktu dapat terulang kembali dan aku bisa menyelamatkan Rin saat itu.

"Jadi apa kaitannya denganmu?"wajahku mulai serius menatapi gadis misterius ini.

"Tentu saja ada, sudah aku bilang aku mulai tertarik padamu dan aku ingin membantumu dari masalah yang kau alami sekarang" jawab Aoki

"Membantuku?"

"Yup,kamu masih ingat anak anak nakal yang menghajar kau dan Rin dulu"

Anak anak berambut warna warni,aku sangat ingat mereka meskipun aku tidak bisa mengingat betul wajah mereka.

"Aku masih ingat,apa kau tahu siapa mereka?" aku ingin tahu apakah gadis ini tahu mengenal anak anak Itu.

"Wah sayang aku tidak soal itu, tapi aku bisa memberi tawaran menarik untukmu"

"Tawaran menarik, apa kau mencoba melabuiku?" aku sedikit tidak percaya dengan gadis ini dan mencoba sedikit berhati hati padanya seperti yang ibuku katakan padaku untuk tidak percaya pada orang asing.

"Sudah kubilangkan aku akan membantumu, mana mungkin aku mau menipumu" jawab Aoki dengan nada melengking

"Huh, kamu orangnya tidak percayaan ya,pantas kamu tidak mempunyai teman selain adik kembarmu itu" ujar Aoki agak kesal dengan sifatku yang agak kaku

Jujur perkataannya membuatku tersinggung namun ada benarnya juga membuatku hanya bisa menunduk

"Karena itu aku mulai tertarik padamu dan aku ingin membantu dengan kekuatanku, tapi sebelum itu apakah kau benar benar ingin membalaskan dendam pada anak anak nakal Itu" tanya Aoki menopang dagunya sambil melipat kakinya.

"Tentu saja,mereka telah membuat Rin meninggal dan membuatku menderita sekarang, aku ingin...aku ingin sekali..." aku berteriak penuh emosi sambil menggenggam kedua tanganku.

Aoki terlihat serius mendengar kelanjutan jawabanku

"..membunuh mereka semua" sambungku dengan suara keras diikuti senyuman Aoki

"Kurasa aku telah memilih pilihan yang tepat, dan aku tidak perlu membujukmu lagi" kemudian Aoki bangkit dari meja lalu berjalan mendekatiku membuatku sedikit mundur ke belakang.

"Kagamine Len, apa kamu mau berinkarnasi lagi di dunia ini?"

Bersambung

Pertama Yuka-chan mengucapkan maaf sekali lagi karena telat update karena sumpah bener banyak kendala mulai dari banyak tugas,ulangan,uts,tambah lagi laptop kesayangan Yuka-chan harus di servise huhuhuhu.

Tapi Yuka-chan tidak menyerah dan tetap membuat fanfic untuk para readers tercinta muaach (meskipun agak telat)

Aoki : Aku senang Yuka-chan *suara imut*

Yuka : Senang ada apa? *author mulai gemes mau meluk Aoki

Aoki : Akhirnya aku bisa debut juga di fanfic ini,aku sudah menunggu lama utk saat ini

Yuka : Iyaa, kayak artis korea debut saja, semoga kita dapat bekerja sama dengan baik Aoki-chan

Aoki : H'ai Yuka-sensei ( Aduh senangnya dipanggil sensei )

Len geleng geleng kepala liat tingkah kita berdua

Baiklah sekian sudah untuk chapter 2 ini, jadi intine Len bertemu dengan gadis misterius bernama Rin yang memberi tawaran padanya untuk berinkarnasi. Apakah Len mau menerima tawaran tersebut dan apa yg akan terjadi selanjutnya tunggu chapter 3 yak.

Itu yang bisa saya sampaikan, jangan lupa favorit,follow,dan review fanfic ini guys biar makin eksis He-he-he. Arigatou minna


	3. 4 Kaca

Reinkarnasi Kami

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha Corption, , Crypton Future Media, Inc.

Hello back again bersama saya Yuka-chan *prok prok pro*

Wkwkwkw

Siapa yang gk sabar nih untuk membaca kelanjutan cerita kisah Len dan Rin nih? :V

Okee langsung saja, kita scroll kebawah guys ;-)

.

.

Good Reading

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **LEN P.O.V**

"Reinkarnasi yaa" kata kata yang cukup aneh jika terjadi beneran di era modern seperti ini. Namun, setelah melihat peri aneh bernama Aoki itu menyamar menjadi saudara kembarku Rin, tidak lupa tatapan mata yang tajam itu. Kurasa ia serius dengan perkataannya, apalagi saat ia mau meninggalkan kelas kemarin. Ia menghilang tanpa suara langkah kaki.

"Len-kun, saatnya sarapan" teriak ibuku diluar kamarku

Ooh iyaa, hari ini aku seperti biasa sekolah. Huh, hari hari menyebalkan dan moodku seperti ini, aku harus menerima pelajaran. Melelahkan dan membosankan apalagi kini Rin sudah tiada.

Aku masih berbaring di kasur, melamun memikirkan tentang perkataan peri misterius itu. Bahkan aku berpikir aku sedang bermimpi atau tidak.

Tock Tock Tock

"LEN…, cepat keluat dari kamarmu…., bentar lagi kau harus berangkat sekolah.., kau harus mandi sarapan dulu"

"Iyaa.., iyaa, bentar" aku bangun ogah ogahan dari kasurku sebelum suara ibuku yang agak cempreng menambah beban telingaku.

Aku berjalan seperti zombie menuju meja makan. Sedangkan ibuku bolak balik menyiapkan sarapan dari dapur dan sudah mengenakan pakaian kantor.

"Sial.., tinggal 20 menit lagi sebelum rapat bersama direktur…, cepat Len setelah kau makan, langsung mandi, siap siap, terus berangkat yaa…, aku harus bisa mendapat promosi jabatan itu" ucap Ibuku terburu buru

Ibuku lebih memperhatikan pekerjaannya dibanding dengan ayah dan anaknya ini. Padahal, ayah sedang sakit karena depresi sehabis, Rin putri kesayangannya meninggal dunia beberapa minggu lalu. Malah, ibu hanya datang sebentar ke pemakaman Rin terus pergi lagi karena ada urusan pekerjaan. Padahal, Rin putrinya sendiri.

Sama sepertiku, ia juga tidak terlalu memperdulikanku. Padahal aku anak satu satunya yang tersisa disini. Aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali, ibuku ada waktu luang untukku ataupun memujiku karena percapaianku. Adapun mungkin saat kelulusan SD dan SMP, itupun kami hanya bersalaman dan mengucapkan selamat.

Selesai sarapan, aku langsung pergi ke sekolah. Wajahku seperti biasa murung tanpa senyuman yang berarti. Tersenyum pun aku lupa

.

.

* * *

.

.

Di kelasku, teman temanku sekelasku mengobrol, bersenda gurau seperti tidak ada hal yang terjadi diantara mereka. Aku duduk dibangku biasaku di dekat jendela sambil memandang tempat duduk Rin yang berada di depan yang sekarang malah senang diduduki salah satu cewek.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" batinku melihat mereka tidak menghargai bekas tempat duduk Rin

Mereka tertawa beberapa kali sambil melontarkan lelucon yang aneh dan menurutku tidak lucu sekali.

"Tempat duduk Rinku tersayang" Rin adalah sosok periang dan berpengaruh di kelas, bahkan banyak orang menyukai sifatnya yang supel dan asyik

"Hahahahhahahaha"

"Tapi kenapa kalian…"

"Hahahahahahahaha"

"Saat Rin tidak ada…,"

"Kalian tidak menghargainya atau mengingat dia sedikitpun"

"Hahahahhahaha"

Padahal Rin adalah Wakil Ketua yang aktif dan sering membantu kelas jika ada suatu hal, bahkan ia sering menghabiskan waktu untuk membantu kelas untuk pentas seni dan perlombaan. Sampai ia kecapekan dan sering sakit karena itu.

"Apa cuman diriku yang masih mengingatnya?"

Aku menunduk sampai rambut kuningku menutupi mata biruku, sudah ibuku sekarang teman teman sekelasku melupakan Rin.

Setiap hari aku meneteskan air mata menangisi kepergian Rin beberapa kali, seakan akulah yang benar benar peduli padanya meskipun ia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

"Aku sudah muak di kelasku ini, aku akan pergi dari sini" teriakkanku membuat teman teman sekelasku langsung melihat ke arahku. Mereka menatapku dengan tatapan aneh dan aku bisa melihat mereka saling berbisik.

Melihat situasi kelas semakin runyam, dengan cepat aku pun pergi meninggalkan kelas tanpa sepatah kata sedikitpun. Aku pergi karena aku tidak ingin mendengar ucapan ucapan mereka yang halus namun keji tersebut.

Aku menuju lapangan baseball sekolah dan bersandar di pagar lapangan. Tempat itu sangat sepi karena tidak ada pelajaran olahraga jam ini dan yang ekskul baseball sedang mengikuti turnamen di luar sekolah.

Beberapa kali aku menendang tanah berpasir di depanku sambil meneriakkan nama Rin. Aku tidak perduli mataku akan berair karena banyak terkena pasir ataupun pakaianku kotor karena banyak pasir yang menempel.

"Sudahkah…, kau memberi penderitaan ini padaku"

"Aku sudah menahan beberapa kali namun apa yang harus kulakukan…."

"Rin…, dia adalah cahaya hidupku"

"Aku benci…"

Aku tidak bisa menahan emosi lagi, akhirnya aku menangis keras, " Huaaaaaaaaaaaaa…, Rin" tangisku sambil meneriakkan nama Rin beberapa kali

"Aku…., kesepian, aku sendirian…, tapi kau meninggalkanku" aku tidak merasa bahagia lagi untuk hidup karena Rin sudah pergi

Belahan jiwaku, Matahariku, cahaya hidupku, aku merasa hampa dan tidak berguna lagi di dunia ini.

"Lebih baik aku mati saja daripada aku harus hidup hampa seperti ini"

Siang yang panas terik berubah menjadi mendung gulita. Seakan karena ucapan barusan merubah langit yang ada.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?"

Suara geletar petir tiak behenti dan semakin besar suara yang ada

Melihat cuaca tiba tiba menjadi memburuk, aku memutuskan untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Aku berkeliling beberapa kali di lapangan tanpa atap tersebut sampai akhirnya aku menemukan tempat yang bisa kusinggahi. Yaitu gudang olahraga apalagi hanya berselang beberapa detik sudah turun hujan deras

"Cuaca yang aneh…, padahal tadi kurasa cuacanya cerah bahkan panas banget tapi kok tiba tiba hujan seperti ini…, brrrrrrrr…, dingin lagi" keluhku sambil memeluk badanku sendiri

"Akhirnya kau menyatakan itu juga…., Len-kun"

Suara itu…, aku tidak asing dengan suara itu. Aku menengok ke belakang. Itu suara Rin

"Rin…., apakah itu kau?" tanyaku sambil mencari asal suara

Pandanganku kabur apalagi hujan disertai angin kencang bahkan sampai membuat ranting ranting pohon menggoyang kesana kemari. Kurasa khayalan dan realitaku bertubrukan tapi aku tidak perduli lagi.

.

"Aku bosan menunggu tahu.."

"Kau kau peri itu.." kagetku melihat cewek misterius itu lagi berada di depanku sekarang

"Aku ingin menawarkan padamu sekali lagi"

"Tawaran..,tawaran apakah?"

Aku berusaha mengingat ngingat apa yang dikatakan Aoki dulu.

"Soal…, reinkarnasi itukah?"

"Kau benar sekali Len-kun" sorak Aoki senang melihat aku mengingat tawarannya dulu

"Kemarahan, emosi, dan keputusaanmu semakin membara dari waktu ke waktu"

"Dan aku menantikan kau berkata, kau ingin segera mengakhiri hidupmu dengan hati hitam dan putus asa seperti ini"

"Membuatku semakin menyukaimu Len-kun" snenag Aoki yang mau memelukku, aku menengok kearah lain dan tidak memperdulikan dia yang memelukku

"Len.., ayoo ikut denganku"

"Eeh..eeh.., kemanakah?" tanyaku heran tiba tiba ia mengajakku

"Sudah kau akan tau nanti"

Aoki memegang lenganku, lalu kakiku berjalan mengikuti langkahnya. Aku bisa merasakan sentuhan yang sama saat Rin memegangku dulu meskipun cewek yang kutahu ini bukanlah Rin yang asli. Gadis ini mengenakan baju saat dimana Rin meninggal dulu.

Membuatku tidak sengaja teringat akan pengalaman pedih dan menyangkitkan yang terjadi selama hidupku yang mengambil nyawa sosok ornag yang kusayangi dan kucintai.

Setiap hari hatiku merasa hancur namun hari ini entah kenapa cewek misterius ini memberiku sesuatu yang membuatku tenang seakan akan dia satu satunya orang yang mengerti perasaan sedihku ini.

Aku disuruh untuk menutup kedua mataku, " Kau tunggu disini Len, aku akan segera kembali" katanya sembari meninggalkanku di tempat gang gelap sempit ini. Beberapa detik setelah aku menutup mata terdengar suara angin besar seakan menembus badanku disekitarku terdengar suara aneh membuatku merinding karenanya, namun aku tetap tegak berdiri menunggu peri itu.

"Bukalah matamu Len"

Aku membuka mataku, kau terkejut karena aku berada di tempat yang snagat tidak asing lagi di mataku.

Dua ayunan itu, perosotan mini, pohon jati yang kini sudah gugur daunnya, udara dingin namun perlahan hangat kurasakan sama saat kejadian itu. Tentu saja hal ini membuatku merasa semakin emsoi kembali karena kenangan buruk itu berada di depan mataku sekarang.

"Kau…bangsat..kau..kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat ini?" bentakku emosi apa lagi suasana saat ini sama persis dengan insiden yang menimpa Rin dulu…

"Hey tenang dulu…, hihihihi, ternyata kau masih ingat tempat ini Len-kun.., aku masih bisa mengingat kejadian itu persis di depanku" ucap Aoki sambil menunjukkan senyum aneh, lalu ia berjalan dan duduk di ayunan tempat Rin duduk dulu.

"Sebaiknya kau mati saja, kau telah membuat pikiranku semakin kacau" marahku dengan nada bicara yang tinggi

"MATI?! Hahahhaha aku sudah bukan disebut manusia lagi tahu" sanggah Aoki mulai menganyunkan dirinya

"Baijlah apa maumu, mengapa kau membawaku ke tempat menjengkelkan ini?" tanyaku langsung to the point

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku dari tadi, Aoki hanya memandangku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Pertama, jawab pertanyaan, kau ingat tempat ini Len-kun?" tanya Aoki

"Tentu saja, aku tahu, disini tempat terakhir Rin dan aku bermain bersama sampai anak anak nakal dengan alasan tidak jelas menghajar Rin sampai meningga;, andai saja aku bisa bertemu dnegan mereka, aku…aku..akan memberikan pelajaran pada mereka"

"Memberi pelajaran yaa..kalau semisal kau membalas mereka dengan nyawa mereka, bagaimana?"

Perkataan Aoki membuatku kaget, " Apa? Membunuh mereka?"

"Yupp, itu tujuan reinkarnasi yang kukatakan dulu, untuk membalaskan dendam yang sudah kau pendam selama lama ini.., juga perlu kau ketahui Len-kun, kalau banyak anak anak lain yang sudah melakukan reinkarnasi dan mereka berhasil mencapai tujuan mereka"

"Apakah aku bisa member pelajaran pada mereka, namun tidak samapai membunuh, aku hanya ingin mereka menderita dan sengsara" meskipun aku sangat dendam pada mereka namun dalam hatiku terdalam, tidak ada niatpun untuk membunuh mereka.

"Tentu saja melalui reinkarnasi ini, pertama kau perlu melakukan kontrak denganku…"

"Kalau begitu, aku sudah tidak punya pilihan lain lagi, hidupku kacau tanpa adanya Rin, aku akan membalaskan dendam dia" ucapku yakin

"Sudah lama aku menantikan ini Len-kun, sekarang ikuti aku"

Aku mengikuti Aoki, aku tidak tau soal reinkarnasi ini, namun jika ini bisa membuat jiwa Rin tenang. Aku akan tetap melakukannya.

"Tadaaa…" sorak Aoki menunjukkan gang sempit dimana tempat Rin dipukul dan dilukai anak anak itu. Anehnya bercak bercak darah itu kembali muncul disana, mengingatkkanku akan kejadian mengeriakn tersebut.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanyaku emosi

"Turuti apa yang kukatakan Len-kun, kecuali kau mau membatalkan kontrak denganku ini" jawab Aoki yang juga dengan nada emosi dan geram karena kesal aku selalu bertanya hal yang sama daritadi. Yaa mau bagaimana lagi semuanya yang kulihat ini membuatku sangat bingung.

"Oke…pertama, kau berdiri disana" suruh Aoki sambil menunjuk tempat bekas Rin dipukuli dulu.

"Berdiri...di genangan darah itu?" tanyaku gemetaran, aku merasa aneh, perasaan Rin hanya dipukuli sampai memar namun tidak sampai mengeluarkan darah sebanyak ini.

"Iyaa, ini salah satu ritual awal, Len-kun"

"Juga Lebih baik kau melepaskan alas kakimu, sebelum berdiri disitu" suruh Aoku lagi sambil menatap sepatu yang kupakai

Aku mengiyakan perkataannya, lalu setelah aku melepaskan alas kakiku, akupun berdiri di genangan darah tersebut.

Rasanya agak lengket an berbau seperti besi, namun aku tetap beriri demi menjalankan balas dendamku.

Lalu dari atas langit, satu persatu sebuah cermin raksasa, jatuh dihadapanku, membuat diriku dapat melihat pantual diriku sendiri di cermin. Terdapat empat kaca besar yang mengurungku membuatku tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas.

"Haaah.. apa yang terjadi, kenapa kau mengurungku seperti ini?"

"Diamm… cobalah untuk fokus"

Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa apa selain menuruti perintahnya

Saat aku mencoba fokus, ada getara disekelilingku. Bayanganku di kaca itu juga ikut bergoyang. Lalu entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa kaca kaca ini semakin mengengkangku perlahan.

"Hah..apa apaan ini, kenapa kaca kaca ini semakin mengecil dan mengurungku?" kagetku sambil berusaha agar kaca kaca ini tidak mengapit tubuhku"

"Ini salah satu dari ritual Len-kun, kau harus tetap fokus"

"Kaca kaca ini akan membunuhku" kaca ini begitu kuat, aku berusaha memukul dan menendang kaca kaca ini namun namun tidak bisa kupecahkan karena begitu kuat sekali.

"Benar Len-kun, syarat utama untuk melakukan reinkarnasi adalah kau harus mati terlebih dahulu hahahahaha" ucap Aoki sambil tertawa jahat

"Apaa? TIdaaaakkk!" aku tidak menyangka aku harus mati seperti ini, juga aku merada telah ditipu dan dibohongi dengannya

Tulang tulangku mulai parah karena kaca kaca ini memaksaku untuk semakin kecil. Aku berteriak beberapa kali, rasanya sakit sekali. Dan Aoki bukannya menolongku malah tertawa.

Aku tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi, apakah ini takdirku utk mati seperti ini, aku memenjamkan mataku.

Semua buram samapi aku melihat anak anak nakal yang membunuh Rin, lalu disekitarku smeuanya berubah menjadi meraah darah.

Diriku tidak bisa menahan lagi, akupun menyerahkan nyawaku ini, dan berharap dapat bertemu dengan Rin sekali lagi

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung…**

* * *

 **Kelihatannya pada demo di kamarku yak**

 **Karena aku jarang update akhir akhir ini :'v maafkan aku chingu, karena benar benar aku sangat sibuk saat saat ini..**

 **Setelah beberapa bulan, kuputuskan untuk kembali disini with you all :D**

 **Okeee bagaimana kisah Reinkarnasi baru Len? Tunggu chap berikutnya yak**

 **Sekian itu dulu, jangan lupa follow, favorite, review fanfic ini yak, Arigatou minna**


End file.
